Ice Oddity
by Demolished Thoughts
Summary: Elsa y Emma hicieron algo estúpido y ahora es tiempo de que Emma vaya a decírselo a Regina.


**AN: Cuando empece a escribir este Fic era una cosa completamente distinta, pero me detuve al darme cuenta que no era muy original y que no era lo suficiente como para satisfacerme, tuvo tantos cambios que ya no es el mismo. Espero que cumpla con las normativas del reto ya que ni siquiera son vacaciones, si no mas bien como un tiempo libre y algunas locuras en Storybrook. Pueden tomarlo simplemente como un Bromance o el comienzo de un Romance SQ.**

" _I Want to believe"_

 **Disclaimer: I only own this laptop.**

* * *

 _Ice Oddity_

Elsa y Anna habían regresado a Storybrook durante el invierno para unas pequeñas vacaciones. Y a causa de eso es que Emma se encontraba parada en este momento en la puerta de la mansión en la calle Mifflin al 108.

La alcaldesa no había salido mucho de su casa desde que Robin se tuvo que marchar del pueblo a causa de su esposa enferma, acompañados por el hijo de ambos. Y ahora la sheriff estaba parada cambiando su peso de pierna a pierna por los nervios de que Regina rechazara su invitación y que su seudo-amistad empeorara peor de lo que ya estaba. Emma junto toda su valentía y golpeo la puerta tres veces. Unos segundos después comenzó a escuchar como un par de tacos resonaban en el piso de madera mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

Regina abrio la puerta mientras se quejada. -¿Me pregunto para que me moleste en colocar un timbre si todos van a seguir golpeando mi puerta y dejando la sucia impresión de sus nudillos en la pintura blanca?-

-Hemn… Hola Regina.- Saludo nerviosa Emma.

-¿Si? Señorita Swan. ¿A que se debe la tortura de su visita?-

-Bueno…. Es que… lo que sucede…- La rubia no paraba de dudar, ya lo había hablado con Henry, pero sabía como se podría poner Regina si no le gustaba la idea y estaba segura que no le gustaria.

Regina estaba perdiendo la paciencia. -Escupalo de una vez señorita Swan.-

Emma intento calmarse y dejo de moverse y tartamudear. -Bien… Tengo noticiás.- Anuncio.

-Esta bien, dígame cuales son los encabezados entonces Señorita Swan.-

-Ok… Lo que sucede es que... hice algo estúpido.- Regina rodó los ojos.

-Esa no es una noticia señorita Swan, ese es el nombre del periódico.-

Emma se golpeo la frente con la palma e intento comenzar nuevamente. -Supongo que ya te enteraste que Elsa y Anna volvieron…-

-Si estoy informada de eso, Henry lo comento en la cena. Aunque sigue sin entrarme en la cabeza como es que alguien que se digne a ser Reina se tome vacaciones después de ni siquiera dos meses de volver a gobernar. La verdad es que estoy dudando mucho de las habilidades monárquicas de su amiga señorita Swan.- Regina se acomodo contra el marco de la puerta, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y miro a Emma con su mejor cara de aburrimiento. -Ahora Sheriff Swan, podría decirme que estupidez hicieron usted, el cubo de hielo y la insufrible pelirroja.-

-Sucedió sin querer…-

-Emma…- Advirtió Regina para que la rubia no le fuera con rodeos en este momento.

Regina había usado su nombre, y eso solo significaba que estaba perdiendo su paciencia hacia ella. -Esta bien, esta bien... Congelamos el lago.- Soltó Emma recibiendo simplemente el levantamiento de una ceja como respuesta.

-¿Que acaba de decir?-

-Que sin querer congelamos el lago.-

Regina rodó los ojos simplemente por lo estúpido que sonaba. -Lo que me esta diciendo que sin querer mataron todo un ecosistema.-

-Oh no, los peces del lago están bien, solo congelamos la parte de arriba, hicimos un pequeño agujero y revisamos, debajo del hielo es como si no hubiese sucedido nada.-

-Esta bien, por lo menos no arruinaron el lago.- Al ver a la cara de Emma supo que había mas de lo que le estaba diciendo. -¿Sucedió algo más señorita Swan?-

Emma largo un suspiro. -Bueno, lo que hicimos llamo un poco la atención y en cuestión de minutos estaba lleno de curiosos, algunos de ellos ya habían sido avisados de que había sucedido y habían traído consigo sus patines y cuando uno se animo a patinar el resto pensó que, "por que no", y de la nada alguien trajo un par de gigantescos parlantes y colocaron música…- La cara de estupefacción de Regina no tenia precio, Emma la había dejado sin palabras. -Y prácticamente creamos una pista de patinaje al aire libre y vine hasta aquí para invitarte a que salieras de tu casa y vinieras a patinar conmigo.-

-Señorita Swan usted a perdido la cabeza si cree que…-

-Vamos Regina ven, no has salido de tu casa desde que Robin se fue, que crees que va pensar tu pueblo si ven a su dictadora encerrarse dentro de su casa por que un hombre se fue. Todos están allí disfrutando, pero con miedo a que aparezcas y decidas derretir todo. Pero que estas haciendo en lugar de tener un par de bolas de fuego en tus manos, estas encerrada en tu casa sufriendo por un idiota casado.-

-Por si no recuerda señorita Swan usted fue la que trajo a su esposa prácticamente de entre los muertos si no es que me equivoco.-

-Esta bien si, fue mi culpa, pero ya deja de lamentarte y ahorrate el dolor, si hay algo que se por experiencia propia es que nunca dejan a sus esposas por la amante.-

-Emma…- la misma dio un paso atrás ante la mirada asesina en los ojos de la ex-reina malvada.

Pero lo volvió a avanzar para lanzar su defensa. -Vamos Gina...- La mirada asesina de Regina se acentuó aun más. -Vamos Regina.- Se corrigió Emma. -Henry también esta ahí, el me pidió personalmente que te viniera a buscar.- Las facciones de la cara de la alcaldesa se aflojaron un poco. -Ademas Mamá esta patinando como Bambi aprendiendo a caminar, estoy segura que te divertirás mucho viéndola caer una y otra vez, podríamos grabarlo.-

-Entonces envíeme el video.-

-Vamos Regina ven a patinar.- Le rogó esta vez Emma viéndola con cara de perrito.

-No lo creo Señorita Swan.-

-Hazlo por Henry si no es por mi…- El teléfono de Emma comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y la rubia lo saco para atenderlo. -Habla la Sheriff. ¿Quien es?… Oh Henry… Si… Si… En eso estoy… Si sigue igual, es completamente testadura… Si ya te la paso.- Emma le ofreció el teléfono a Regina. -Es Henry.-

Regina le quito el teléfono a la rubia. -Si cariño… Si… Pero no… Henry escuchame… no es que… ¿Que…?- Regina alejo el teléfono de su oreja al escuchar el tono de colgado. -Me corto.- Se quejo Regina mientras miraba incrédula a Emma. -Tu hijo me corto la llamada.-

-Espera, cuando te desobedece es mi hijo entonces...-

-Si, de algún lado lo habrá heredado.-

-Pero bien que cuando…- Se detuvieron en medio de su discusión cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar pero esta vez con un mensaje.

-Es de Henry.- Dijo Regina mientras abría el mensaje en el teléfono de la rubia. Lo miro unos instantes antes de apagar al pantalla del dispositivo y devolvérselo a Emma. -Esta bien iremos.- Dijo Regina mientras se dirigía hacia su auto. -Iremos en mi auto no quiero tener que llevarla al hospital en su desastre al cual llama auto cuanto se rompa una pierna Señorita Swan.-

A Emma se le formo una sonrisa al saber que Regina iba a ir y se agrando aun mas al ver la razón, el mensaje que había mandado Henry consistía de una foto de él con cara de perrito con el mensaje de "vamos Mamá ven y veras que te divertirás", de fondo se encontraba la pista de hielo y mucha gente disfrutándola.

-¿Quieres ver el video de Snow intentando patinar?- Pregunto Emma apenas se subió al auto.

Regina simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de encender el auto.

* * *

En menos de diez minutos llegaron al lago.

En su camino a la nueva pista de hielo, Emma y Regina habían notado que el pueblo estaba completamente desierto, las únicas personas que quedaban eran aquellas que estaban llendo caminando hacia la pista de hielo con sus propios patines colgados del cuello.

Cuando se bajaron del Mercedes de Regina vieron la gran cantidad de autos que estaban estacionados en la cercanía del lago. Aunque fuera invierno varias familias habían colocado pequeños picnics alrededor del lago e incluso había uno en la pequeña isla del medio. Varias parejas y grupos de personas patinaban y bailaban sobre el hielo felices. De los gigantescos parlantes junto a la pista de hielo sonaba _"_ _Take On Me_ _"_ de _"A-HA"_ , _que mas podía esperarse de un pueblo que quedo detenido indefinidamente en la_ _época_ _de los 80's_ , a los jóvenes que patinaban no parecía importarles la música ya que o habían crecido escuchándola una y otra vez durante los últimos treinta años o simplemente jamas la habían escuchado de tal manera en sus vidas.

Varias personas se habían detenido al ver a la alcaldesa pero continuaron patinando nuevamente cuando vieron a la sonriente Sheriff a su lado.

Lentamente se acercaron hacia la gigantesca pista de hielo que habían creado Emma y Elsa por accidente. En el medio del lago congelado divisaron a Henry patinando alegre con sus amigos, esto saco una sonrisa a ambas madres.

En cuanto el joven Mills las vio patino lo mas rápido posible hacia la orilla del lago para poder saludarlas dejando a sus amigos detrás. -MAMÁ, VINISTE.- Henry freno antes de llegar a la orilla.

-Claro que vine Henry, tenia que asegurarme que este lugar fuera seguro como para que…-

-No mientas Regina, di la verdad... no puedes resistirte a los ojos de perrito.- Dijo Emma con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Regina intento mirarla seria pero Emma se lo contraataco con ojos de perrito y Regina tuvo que girar el rostro ya que no pudo aguantarle la mirada por mucho más tiempo.

Cuando se giro para mirarla nuevamente la señorita Swan ya no estaba en ningún lugar. Regina dio una vuelta completa sobre si misma pero no la encontró. Cuando vio a Henry vió sus ojos y noto que estaba viendo hacia sus pies, siguió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con Emma a sus pies sacándose bruscamente sus botas marrones para reemplazarlas con los patines de hielo.

Regina la siguió viendo confundida por unos segundos hasta que decidió cuestionarla. -Sabes que puedes cambiarlas fácilmente con magia ¿No?-

-Si, ¿Pero cual seria la parte divertida de eso?- Respondió la rubia, quien se estaba enredando con los cordones de su patín.

-No sabes como hacerlo, ¿No?- Pregunto esta vez la alcaldesa con una ceja levantada.

-Si.- Mintió Emma. -Solo que es mas divertido si lo haces de la forma manual…- Emma miro hacia abajo y noto como se había atado varios dedos al patin con los cordones. -DEMONIOS.-

Regina rodó los ojos hacia atrás en ese gesto tan suyo y agito su muñeca. Con ese simple movimiento los pies y las manos de Emma se vieron rodeados de una pequeña nube de humo violeta que cuando se disperso dejo a la mano de Emma liberada y los pies de la rubia con sus patines puestos, ademas de sus botas acomodadas y limpias a un costado. -Gracias.- Dijo Emma tímidamente mientras se parada dificultosamente y se dirigía tambaleándose hacia el hielo.

Apenas toco la superficie resbaladiza, perdió el equilibrio y cayo duro en su trasero sobre el frio y duro material. A Regina le costo mucho disimular su sonrisa. Como pudo, la rubia se volvió a poner de pie y con temblorosas piernas se volteo hacia la alcaldesa. -Vamos Regina _Let_ _'_ _s Dance_.- Dijo Emma mientras le ofrecía su mano a Regina.

-Ni siquiera lo piense.-

-Supongo que no eres fan de David Bowie.-

-Lo que a mi me guste no le concierne señorita Swan. Esta loca si cree que yo me voy a humillar haciendo el ridículo frente a todo el pueblo como tan animosamente lo están haciendo sus padres Señorita Swan.- Espeto Regina mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. A lo lejos se podía ver claramente a Snow agarrándose con la vida de los brazos de Charming paro no caer al hielo… otra vez.

-Vamos Regina, ponte los patines y sube al hielo a enfrentar la música, te prometo que te vas a divertir, ¿O no chico?-

-Si mamá entra, no me digas que solo viniste para quedarte parada ahí sin hacer nada.-

Regina sabia que hiciera lo que hiciera de todas formas hallarían la forma de meterla en un par de patines y la obligarían a hacer el ridículo, pero resistirse un poco no le hacia mal a nadie.

-¿O acaso la toda poderosa alcaldesa no sabe patinar?-

-Mis habilidades no…-

-Vamos Regina si no sabes yo te enseñare, supongo que es como andar con patines comunes solo que sobre hielo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago pero lo recordare mientras lo intento… es como andar en bicicleta.- Emma seguía manteniendo su mano levantada esperando que Regina decidiera meterse.

Las mejillas de Regina se tiñeron de rojo y Emma la miro confundida. -Psss, psss.- Emma bajo la cabeza y vio a Henry. -Mamá tampoco sabe como andar en una bici.- Le susurro Henry.

Esto formo una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Emma, pero decidió no decir nada. -Vamos Regina, te aseguro que no harás el ridículo, seguro que es tan sencillo como bailar el vals.-

-Señorita Swan por alguna razón estoy muy segura que usted no sabe bailar el vals.-

-Tienes razón pero… pero… pero…- Emma no tenia la menor idea de que excusa poner en este momento.

-Pero si no entras entonces no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que lo hagas.- Dijo Henry.

Emma y Henry cruzaron los brazos sobre sus pechos y se quedaron mirando a Regina.

La alcaldesa les aguanto la mirada a la rubia y el hijo de ambas por unos buenos dos minutos. Por que luego se rindió al ver la cara de desanimo cuando uno de los pocos amigos de Henry se acerco para invitarlo a jugar a algún estúpido juego y este tuvo que rechazarlo, luego de eso la rubia y el joven Mills se miraron y ambos le hicieron ojos de perrito a Regina quien ya se había rendido.

Regina sin mas agito su mano en el aire e hizo aparecer un par de patines en sus pies. Una enorme sonrisa, de esas de las que duelen de lo grande que son, aparecieron en las caras de su hijo y la rubia.

Emma seguía ofreciéndole su mano así que Regina simplemente la tomo y lentamente piso el hielo.

Como pudo mantuvo el equilibrio y se mantuvo de pie, Emma la ayudaba un poco. -Muy bien Regina, ahora para deslizarte lo único que tienes que hacer es impulsarte hacia delante con el costado del filo del otro patín.-

En cuanto Regina levanto un poco el pie para probar deslizarse su tobillo que todavía estaba en el suelo se torció y casi cae al suelo, si no fuera por Emma quien se acerco rápidamente y la tomo por la cintura mientras la seguía tomando por la mano.

Habían quedado en posición de baile. -Ves, te dije que seria como bailar el vals.- Dijo Emma mientras comenzaba a hacer deslizarse lentamente a Regina. -Bien, ahora concentrate e intentalo nuevamente mientras nos movemos.-

Lentamente Regina comenzó a hacer como se lo comando Emma y patinaron unos metros lentamente con Emma llendo de espaldas para poder mantener a Regina.

-HEY HENRY. APURATE Y VEN AQUI NOS FALTA UNO PARA EMPEZAR.- Grito un chico a lo lejos. Con una simple mirada de sus madres vasto para que el chico saliera patinando a toda velocidad hacia el grupo de chicos.

Emma se quedo mirando a Henry alejarse. -Esta creciendo muy rápido, ¿No es así?-

-Tiene razón señorita Swan, no tengo idea de que haré cuando se vuelva un adulto, lo único que se es que siempre sera mi bebé.-

-Tienes razón,de todas formas deberíamos ir organizando quien hostigara a sus novias, quien le dará la charla y todo eso… ahora dame tu mano e intenta patinar sin sostenerte de todo mi cuerpo.-

Regina intento ganar su propio equilibrio y comenzó a patinar sosteniéndose solo de una de las manos de la mano de Emma. Le costo para ya iba encontrándole el ritmo. -La verdad es que considerando las posibilidades, creo que usted es la mas indicada para darle la charla a Henry, yo no creo poder aguantarla y la verdad es que no se la dejaría a otra persona de esta torcida familia.-

Emma lanzo un ronquido por risa mientras cambiaba de mano para hacer que Regina ahora fuera hacia el otro lado. -Te imaginas a Gold intentando explicárselo.- Dijo Emma mientras seguía riéndose con pequeños ronquidos. -Bien ahora vas tu sola.-

-¡¿QUE?! ¿QUE?, No, no, no ,no…- Regina intento detenerla pero Emma la tomo del brazo y la impulso hacia delante con fuerza. -EMMAAA.- Grito Regina mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio por si sola. Después de los primeros metros ya estaba patinando normalmente, su cuerpo poco a poco acostumbrándose a moverse libremente sobre el hielo. Una enorme sonrisa se el formo en el rostro. Dio la vuelta y patino de regreso hacia Emma.

-Bien hecho Regina, ya sabes patinar ahora.-

-Solamente alégrese que no me rompí una pierna Señorita Swan.-

-¿Así que solo soy Emma cuando te enojas o estas muerta de miedo?- Se burlo la rubia.

-No tiente su suerte sheriff Swan.-

-Vamos Regina, somos amigas. No creo que a ti te guste que te llame alcaldesa todo el tiempo.-

-La verdad es que eso seria lo…- Regina se calló al sentir el golpe de la mano de Emma contra su trasero. La alcaldesa abrio ampliamente los ojos. -¿PARA QUE DIABLOS A SIDO ESO?- Grito Regina mientras varias personas se volteaban a verlas.

-Para motivación.- Dijo simplemente Emma mientras se movía de donde estaba parada ya que temía que Regina derritiera el hielo.

-¿MOTIVACIÓN DE QUE?-

Emma se acerco un poco a Regina y le toco la nariz con la punta del dedo. -De que tu las traes.- Dijo Emma antes de alejarse patinando de Regina lo mas rápido que podía.

Regina creo una bola de fuego es su mano con toda la intención de tirársela a los pies a la Sheriff, pero ni siquiera un segundo después de que la haya creado, una ráfaga helada la congelo en su mano. -NADA DE BOLAS DE FUEGO EN MI PISTA.- Escucho Regina como gritaba la reina de Arendelle a lo lejos.

-PERO ES MI PUEBLO.- Grito Regina.

-DE TODAS FORMAS SIGUE SIENDO MI PISTA.- Regina simplemente bufó y cerro los puños con fuerza, todavía podía distinguir a Emma a lo lejos así que simplemente comenzó a deslizarse por el hielo para poder atrapar a la rubia.

* * *

Todos se divertían en la pista de hielo. Al principio la gente se preocupo al ver a la alcaldesa patinar tan rápidamente por la pista, pero al ver a la Sheriff riéndose de que no la alcanzaba todos se calmaron… solo un poco, todos sabían que tal vez las cosas se pondrían un poco mas serias en cualquier momento.

La pareja mas amada de Storybrook patinaba lentamente por los bordes ya que Snow no controlaba su equilibrio aún y seguía cayéndose al hielo cada tanto. Al parecer los recuerdos falsos de David incluían lecciones de patinaje sobre hielo por la forma casi profesional en la cual iba.

Will Scarlet se encontraba sentado a un costado de la pista cuidando el picnic que había organizado con Belle mientras esta patinaba, aunque Belle se lo siguiera rogando el nunca volvería a acercarse a un lago congelado, muchos malos recuerdos.

 _Friday I'm in Love_ de _The Cure_ sonaba de los parlantes ahora, la zona de la pista de hielo que estaba mas cerca de estos se había vuelto una clase de mini-pista bailable, donde parejas y grupos de jóvenes bailaban improvisadamente tanto sobre el hielo como en las cercanías.

Elsa se había cansado por tanto despliegue de magia y mucho mas por el campo nevado que creo, aquí la magia era mas débil y requería mucho mas esfuerzo usarla. Se creo un trono de hielo desde un punto privilegiado y ahora estaba recostada holgadamente en este mientras comía frutillas rebañadas en chocolate.

Estaban tan agotada por que había hecho nevar en una pequeña parte en las cercanías del lago y ahora todos los chicos estaban teniendo una guerra de bolas de nieve, entre ellos se encontraban Henry y Anna quien también se les había unido.

A Regina una bola de nieve la había golpeado en la nuca y ella sabia exactamente quien había sido, se volteo lentamente para encontrarse con la rubia sheriff de quien había perdido el rastro cuando esta se metió entre un grupo de habitantes. Claramente la había engañado al colocarse el ridículo gorro de otra persona. Regina noto como Emma estaba formando otra bola en su mano y la miro con su mejor mirada asesina. -Ni siquiera te atrevas a lanzar esa bo…- Regina quedo callada por el helado beso que le dio la nieve cuando impacto contra su rostro.

La furia en el rostro de Regina hizo que la nieve se dispersara mas rápido de lo que había llegado a su rostro.

La sheriff estaba tan distraída doblándose de la risa que no noto a la enojada morena acercándose a ella rápidamente. -REGINA.-

-Oh usted las trae señorita Swan.- Regina llego hasta la rubia y la engancho con el brazo mientras la llevaba bruscamente hasta el borde del lago. Cuando llegaron los patines de Emma chocaron contra el borde y esta cayo hacia atrás, no sin antes colgarse del cuello de Regina y llevársela con ella.

Ya en el suelo ambas mujeres empezaron a forcejear tomando manojos de nieve y metiendolos bajo la ropa de la otra mientras se colocaban la una encima de la otra. Forcejearon unos minutos más, entre risas y gritos por lo frio de la nieve el forcejeo fue cambiando aun simple jugueteo y por ultimo ambas quedaron rendidas la una al lado de la otra sobre el verde césped cubierto de nieve. Las dos respiraban dificultosamente intentando que el aire volviera a sus pulmones.

Se quedaron unos minutos más recostadas en el suelo mirando el cielo hasta que Emma se sentó y decidió romper el cómodo silencio en el cual se habían quedado por mutuo acuerdo para el cual no se necesitaron palabras. -Me encantan estos momentos, así tu y yo.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se giraba y miraba a Regina quien lentamente se levanto y se apoyo en sus manos para sostenerse.

-¿Persiguiéndonos y tratando de atacar a la otra con cosas?- Dijo Regina.

-No, pasar un tiempo tranquilas juntas sin tener que estar obligadas a hacerlo solo por que alguien esta amenazando con atacar a nuestra familia, y no digas que no es tú familia tambien por que ambas sabemos que no es cierto, ahora estas unida a nosotros por el resto de tu vida… Eres casi una Charming…- Regina la golpeo en la nuca con su palma. -AUCH.-

-Nunca. Vuelvas. A. Decir. Eso.-

-Esta bien, pero admite que te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo.-

-No se si sera por la rareza del hielo, pero, aceptare que no es algo completamente detestable, pero la verdad es que si, son como unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de que el siguiente psicópata que tenga algo en contra del pueblo intente destruirnos a todos.-

-Tienes razón.-

-De todas formas no puedo parar de estar paranoica, siento que en cualquier momento alguien saldrá de la nada a atacarnos.-

-No entiendo como pasaste mas 28 años estando paranoica.-

-La verdad es que esos años estuvieron bien, excepto por alguna excepción, pero mi paranoia comenzó ni bien usted piso este pueblo.-

-Ha ha ha.- Se rio suavemente Emma. -¿Sabes que falta para que este momento sea perfecto?-

-No me digas, ¿un chocolate caliente con canela?- Pregunto Regina levantando una ceja.

-Iba a decir un par de cervezas de raíz, pero si quieres chocolate…-

Regina simplemente giro su muñeca y ambas tenían una botella de cerveza de raíz en sus manos. Emma destapo la suya haciendo presión con su mano y un botón de su chaqueta, mientras Regina destapaba la suya con magia.

-Salud Emma.-

-Salud Regina.-

-Por estas mini vacaciones de psicópatas intentando destruirnos.-

-Amen.-

Chocaron sus botellas y tomaron un trago.

-Esto esta bastante bien, no me importaría repetirlo.- Dijo Regina antes de tomar otro trago.

-Y lo seria mas si no estuviera toda mojada.- Dijo Emma mientras se sacudía la chaqueta.

Regina la miro con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa picara, la cara de Emma se tiño de rojo y desvió su mirada de la de Regina. -No sabia que se…-

-LO DIJE POR LA NIEVE QUE SE METIO DENTRO DE LA ROPA.- Grito rápidamente Emma.

Regina simplemente lanzo una enorme risa al ver a Emma tan avergonzada, hoy había sido un día bastante divertido.

* * *

 **AN: Creo que lo entregue justo a tiempo ya que son las 23:50 ahora en la argentina. Para los que me leen en otras historias les digo que lo siguiente que voy a publicar va a ser un capitulo de 7 Días y después uno de Twice mas algún One-Shot cualquiera que se me ocurrió.**

 **Este Fic cambio un montón, al principio iba a ser sobre la navidad y después sobre Halloween, pero no tenían el suficiente ambiente de vacaciones como para que pudiera participar, ademas creo que me hubiese faltado espacio para explayar la idea que tenia en la cabeza así que tal ves cuando tenga tiempo libre los escriba como historias a parte, después se me ocurrió enviar a Maléfica a Amsterdam, pero me di cuenta que iba a ser demasiado inmoral, ya sabrán como es Mal y como es Amsterdam, una mezcla bastante peligrosa, después esto que leyeron iba a ser sobre una fiesta de año nuevo, pero cambie la fiesta de año nuevo por una pista de hielo y en vez de Emma y Regina bailando las tuve jugando. Bueno Au Revoir.**

" _This is Major Tom to Ground Control, I'm stepping through the door, And I'm floating  
in a most peculiar way, And the stars look very different today."_


End file.
